


Cooking/baking

by darkmus



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge [21]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Birthday, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 08:16:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9429527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkmus/pseuds/darkmus
Summary: Joey bakes a birthday cake





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt for Day 21 of [ericandy's 30 Day OTP Challenge](http://darkmus.tumblr.com/post/30016165615/ericandys-30-day-otp-challenge) \- Cooking/baking

“What the…?” Seto asked, the rest of the question trailing off as he took in the giant mess.

The kitchen looked like it had exploded flour and milk and chocolate and there were definitely eggshells on the tiled floor. It smelled nice though.

“Ack!” squawked Joey. “You’re not supposed to be back yet!!”

It looked like he’d been frantically loading the dishwasher before he’d been caught.

Seto’s eyebrows softened in amusement.

“I’ll clean up the spills next,” Joey added hastily.

“Baking something?” Seto concluded, eyeing the dirtied stand mixer.

Joey nodded before closing the dishwasher door and turning to his husband.

“Your birthday cake.”

“I hope it’s not too big; we still have a third of that huge cake you bought for my party,” Seto fussed.

Joey gave him a bashful laugh.

“Actually…” Joey began before guiltily looking off to the side. “It's… all gone now.”

Seto gawked at him. Even after all these years, he always underestimated Joey’s appetite.

“So, now you have a nice, fresh cake for tonight!” Joey finished brightly.

Seto rolled his eyes, but smiled.

“Thank you,” he murmured as he placed a kiss on Joey’s forehead.

Joey wound his arms around Seto’s torso.

“Happy birthday.”


End file.
